


Cafune

by SeraphimSilver



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Shiro Ship Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimSilver/pseuds/SeraphimSilver
Summary: Everyone needed something to be a little selfish about.His simply happened to be the soft feel of her hair under his fingertips.Shiro Ship Week 2017 Day 2- Comfort





	Cafune

**Author's Note:**

> Cafune (Portugese, noun)- running your fingers through the hair of someone you love

He ran his human fingers over the russet brown hair, reveling in its softness. His Galra hand rested softly on the small of her back, gently keeping her in place against his chest. She was relaxed enough now that she probably wouldn't jump up to go play with some new idea on her computer, but the hand was a silent, gentle reminder that she needed to stay. Besides, he adored holding her like this, trailing his fingers through her hair. It filled his protective instincts, instincts that flared every time he was near her, every time he looked at her, every time he simply thought of her.

 

Of course he'd feel protective of her; she was his best friend's little sister after all, not to mention the smallest of their ragtag band of universal defenders. But he'd finally had to admit to himself, some time ago, that what he felt wasn't the protectiveness towards a friend's sister, or towards a friend, or towards a friend he considered his own sister. No, it had gone beyond that; when, exactly, he wasn't sure. All he knew is one day he looked at her and realized he wasn't looking after a friend, wasn't taking care of a sister. He was protecting someone he cared for deeply, someone he...loved.

 

Not that he could tell her that. She was fiercely independent, scorning any attempt to treat her as if she was weaker, delicate, less capable of taking care of herself. And she was strong, in her own ways. Her intelligence was unmatched, her computer skills damn near magical. He was constantly in awe of the things she could do, the information she could manage to pull out of the alien tech they constantly dealt with.

 

He was just as impressed, but much less enthused, by her stamina and sheer stubbornness. He knew she'd often go as many as three days without any sleep. She'd crash, but it'd only be a handful of hours before she'd be back at her keyboard, clicking her way through millions of bits of data.

 

He understood her determination, her near desperation. He wanted to find her family as much as she did, beg for their forgiveness, for failing to protect them, for failing to keep her from the horrors of this war.

 

But until then...Until then, he could do this much. He could drag her away from her computers when he caught her drooping. He could settle them in a comfortable place, in the lounge or in one of the observatories, and drape her small body over his. He could hold her close, gently but firmly to dispel any notion of trying to wiggle away. And he could run his fingers through her hair, calming her stormy mind, easing her tension, relaxing her body until sleep, a deep restful sleep, was inevitable, inescapable.

 

And if he found not just joy, but his own peace in holding her, stroking her hair, gently pressing her close, and slipping into his own restful slumber with the feel of her heartbeat over his own, well. Everyone needed something to be a little selfish about.

 

His simply happened to be the soft feel of her hair under his fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the muse!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr thing](https://seraphimsilver.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter thing](https://twitter.com/seraphimsilver)


End file.
